The Case
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: [Complete] Sakura and Tomoyo are living together in an apartment. They don’t know Eriol and Syaoran yet. Tomoyo and Eriol have to work together for a fashion show; Sakura and Syaoran have to work together on a case. Will sparks fly? Read on to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Sakura and Tomoyo are living together in an apartment. They don't know Eriol and Syaoran yet. Tomoyo and Eriol have to work together for a fashion show; Sakura and Syaoran have to work together on a case. Will sparks fly? Read on to find out!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' *On the phone* ~Flashback~ ~*Change of scene*~ (a/n: my notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
The Case  
  
Chapter One: Prologue  
  
"Sakura! Come on! We're going to be late! I have an important meeting to day first thing!" yelled Tomoyo Daidouji. She had long silky violet hair with matching eyes. She was a fashion designer of her own company. She was wearing a denim skirt with denim blue heels, a white tank top and a tight jeans jacket over it. She also had a denim bag with her.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sakura yelled back as she tied up her hair and grabbed her keys. Sakura Kinomoto was new with her job. Not too long ago she became a police officer, and now she working on a special case. The police department saw her win in a martial arts tournament and said they needed another person who knew martial arts well. She on the other hand, was wearing a red tight tank top, and gray sweatpants. Her auburn waist length hair was tied up, she also was wearing Nike running shoes and she has amazing emerald eyes.  
  
She was now running out the door with Tomoyo at her heels as she ran out she grabbed her green windbreaker, and locked the door. They ran into her silver convertible, and Sakura dropped Tomoyo off. She sped to her office and stopped in front of Mr. Monoko's office. Today, she would be introduced to who would be training in martial arts with her. (a/n: I wonder who that will be ?^_^)  
  
"Hello, Miss Kinomoto, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Monoko. I'm glad you wore something that you can be flexible in," he said as he signaled for her to come in and sit down.  
  
"You can call me Sakura, I prefer it," she said smiling.  
  
"Alright Sakura. Your partner hasn't arrived yet. But he should be soon," Mr. Monoko said looking at her file.  
  
'Phew! For once I'm not the late one,' she thought to herself smiling. Just then, a certain someone, with messy chocolate brown hair and amber brown eyes burst through the door. He was wearing a green top and black sweatpants.  
  
"So you've finally made it Syaoran. Sakura, this is your partner for the case. His name is Li Syaoran," Mr. Monoko said as Sakura stood up shaking his hand while she smiled.  
  
'He's so cute!' Sakura thought to herself. 'Wait a minute, I don't even know what this guy is like. What am I saying?'  
  
"Nice to meet you," they both said at once, making them both blush a tint of pink.  
  
"Alright, now you two can go in the gym, it's been cleared for you," Mr. Monoko said as he left with the two leaving for the gym.  
  
"I don't exactly know what this case is about, can you fill me in?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, some time ago, there was a kidnapping. Do you know who Kenta Footaro is?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, I went to school with, until he went missing," Sakura said frowning. "He's the son of the Footaro food market."  
  
"Yeah, well. Mr. Footaro would do anything to get his son back. He wants all of his markets, and then with the money, buy drugs and ship them to another country. So we have to stop him. We don't want anyone, let alone children to get these drugs," Syaoran said as they reached the gym.  
  
"Wow! This gym is huge!" Sakura said looking around. :It looks as though it's two times bigger than a football field."  
  
"That's because it is," said Syaoran.  
  
"Well, let's get started, but I have to stretch first," Sakura said as she took off her jacket and began to stretch, Syaoran did the same.  
  
"Okay, we can either do the following. You attack, and I block. I attack and you block. Or both," Syaoran said.  
  
"Let's try out both," Sakura said. 'He has no idea what's in store for him.'  
  
"Are you sure?" Syaoran said. 'I better go easy on her. She's got no idea how good I am.'  
  
"Alright let's go," Sakura said. Syaoran was the first one to throw a punch, being as impatient as he is. She blocked it off easily and kicked him in his chest.  
  
"Not bad. For a beginner," Syaoran said as he stumbled back. He was about to do a jump kick, and hit her in her stomach. She got right back up, and began to throw various punches at him. He blocked all of them except one, and he did the same thing, except he hit her twice.  
  
"Stop holding back Li," Sakura said smiling. She was breathing heavily, but you could barely notice it.  
  
"How did you know I'm holding back?" Syaoran said smirking.  
  
"They wouldn't team me up with someone that's equal or worse than me. Only better," Sakura said as they kept on walking at a circle.  
  
"Have it your way," Syaoran said as he charged at her. He did a jump kick again.  
  
'Just as I thought,' Sakura thought to herself. She dodged it with a back flip. He threw at least 10 punches per second at her. She blocked them all, and gave a powerful kick at his stomach again, while he flew across the room. Just as he was getting up again, she nailed him with a jump kick. He stayed down for a while. She thought he was hurt badly. (a/n: keyword: thought.)  
  
"Are you okay?" Sakura said worriedly, as she squatted down. "I'm so sorry!" Sakura said.  
  
'Good, she's off guard,' Syaoran thought to himself as she stood up. 'She probably wanted to get some ice.' Just then he tripped her, causing her to land right on top of him face forward. She became a bright red as did Syaoran. They were only millimeters apart from each other.  
  
"So how's the training coming you two? Is this part of the workout?" said a voice. Hearing this, as fast as bullet, Sakura got of Syaoran, still very red and Syaoran got up, redder than Sakura.  
  
"Kazu?" Sakura said surprised.  
  
"Hey Sakura. What are you doing here?" Kazu asked with the same expression.  
  
"I'm working here for a bit. It's been such a long time. When was the last time we say each other? High School?" Sakura asked giving him a hug, making another person extremely jealous.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, are you helping her train?" Kazu said smirking.  
  
"Yeah, we were fighting," Syaoran said glaring.  
  
"Yeah about that, I thought I hurt him, and then he tripped me," Sakura said laughing nervously noticing Syaoran glare.  
  
"Well, a bunch of us are going to get some pizza for dinner tonight, you want to Sakura?" Kazu asked. This got Syaoran really, really jealous and mad.  
  
"I can't, me and Tomoyo both started something today, and we were supposed to sit down, talk, match movies and eat," Sakura said smiling. This caused Syaoran to go red of anger because now Kazu was blushing. It looked as if Syaoran was going explode. He was darker than crimson and burgundy mixed together.  
  
"Oh, well maybe tomorrow, and Tomoyo could come too. We do it everyday. And it's always free. So come whenever," Kazu said.  
  
"Well, I need to go look over that file. I think I'm finished training today. I'll see you later Kazu. It was nice seeing you today," Sakura said as she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran was even darker.  
  
"Good riddance," Syaoran mumbled under his breath as he left.  
  
"Thanks for helping me today. Are we going to go over the file together? Why are you so red?" Sakura asked being as dense as she is.  
  
"Um. I. guess we can go over it together. You can come to my office if you want," Syaoran said getting his jacket.  
  
"Sure I'll meet you in there," Sakura said as she grabbed her bag and went to the Ladies locker room. She took a shower and got dressed, and went off to Syaoran's office.  
  
Hey guys. The first time I did this, I honestly thought it sucked, so I rewrote it. Tell me what you guys think, and don't forget to review, review, review, review, review, review, review! Well that's all for now. Thanks, buh bye! 


	2. The Plan

Sakura and Tomoyo are living together in an apartment. They don't know Eriol and Syaoran yet. Tomoyo and Eriol have to work together for a fashion show; Sakura and Syaoran have to work together on a case. Will sparks fly? Read on to find out!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' *On the phone* ~Flashback~ ~*Change of scene*~ (a/n: my notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
The Case  
  
Chapter Two: The Plan  
  
Sakura just dropped Tomoyo off. She was walking in he building looking at some designs she did the other night when BAM!  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where was going. I'm really sorry," Tomoyo said as she began to pick up her papers. Then a hand appeared in front of her.  
  
"It's alright. I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, but you may call me Eriol," said a blue haired and blue eyes man who was tall and well built, as he helped Tomoyo up. She was blushing slightly, but you could barely tell she was even doing it.  
  
"Hi. I'm working with you today. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, but you may call me Tomoyo," Tomoyo said smiling. They both walked in the building, and stopped at the front desk.  
  
"Hey Nancy. Mr. Hiiragizawa and I will be working in my office. No interruptions unless it's Sakura or a big company. Other than that, emergencies only okay?" Tomoyo said walking in her office with Eriol. She shut the door, and poured herself and Eriol some coffee.  
  
"Okay, well I have a few ideas of what we can do," Tomoyo said handing her papers over to Eriol. When he looked at them, he looked very impressed. He was looked at jeans that were tight at the top, and then flared out. They had a butterfly rime stone on it, on the right upper thigh. He then looked at a blouse, it seemed plain, but stylish at he same time. (a/n: I don't know how to describe the blouse, so use your imagination.) He also glanced at a few more.  
  
"These look great. But we'll need some models. You know, ones that would look good together, so they could maybe represent going out to dinner or a casual date type of thing.," Eriol suggested.  
  
"Well, I have my friend Sakura, she usually models my clothes. I make a lot for her."  
  
"What does she look like? She might look good with my friend Syaoran," Eriol said smirking. (a/n: I'm sorry. I completely forgot to mention that Eriol and Syaoran were roommates also. They are also best friends like Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, I have a picture in my purse of when we went to the mall," Tomoyo said. They were in those photo booth things. They did two crazy ones, and two good ones. She decided to show Eriol one of the good ones she had.  
  
"She's pretty. I don't have a picture of Syaoran with me, but they'd look really good together. Trust me," Eriol said. Then an evil thought came to her mind.  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nope but I've been trying to get him one. Does Sakura have a boyfriend?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Nope. But I've been trying to get her one," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Excellent," they both said at the same time.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Eriol said smirking.  
  
"Of course my new friend. We'll have them together in no time. We can talk about the fashion show later. Let's talk about this now," Tomoyo said smirking also.  
  
"Well, where do you guys live?" Eriol asked.  
  
"We live in an apartment. At the Comfort Inn, 2154 is our room number."  
  
"We live in that apartment too. This is going to work out perfectly," Eriol said smiling evilly. Tomoyo on the other, was looking confused, until he explained everything to her.  
  
"That sounds like a great plan!" Tomoyo exclaimed as they began to elaborate on the little details. "So tonight at 8:00, you guys come, then our little plan will be at work," Tomoyo said as she stood up, and walked Eriol out.  
  
'This is going to be good,' both of them thought evilly as they both went home to prepare.  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hoped you liked it. There is no magic in this one. Tell me what you guys think. Please REVIEW!!!! No flames please. Thank! Buh bye! 


	3. Dinner

Sakura and Tomoyo are living together in an apartment. They don't know Eriol and Syaoran yet. Tomoyo and Eriol have to work together for a fashion show; Sakura and Syaoran have to work together on a case. Will sparks fly? Read on to find out!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' *On the phone* ~Flashback~ ~*Change of scene*~ (a/n: my notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
The Case  
  
Chapter Three: Dinner  
  
Syaoran had just arrived home after reviewing the case with Sakura. 'There's something special about her. But what?'  
  
"What's up?" Eriol said heading for the fridge.  
  
"Nothing. I just got home from reviewing a case. What are we eating for dinner?" Syaoran asked as he put his stuff away and headed for the kitchen as well.  
  
"Oh I see. Well, about dinner. We're having dinner with two ladies tonight. We're supposed to meet them in their apartment."  
  
"Eriol! No more dates! The last one you hooked me up with was a nightmare. She kept on staring at me weirdly," Syaoran said shuddering at the memory.  
  
"Come on! This will be fun, and anyways, it's a double."  
  
"Fine. What time do we have to meet them?"  
  
"Um, 6:00."  
  
"WHAT?!? It's already 5:00!" Syaoran yelled as he ran towards his room then the shower. Eriol just stood there laughing.  
  
At Sakura's and Tomoyo's Apartment  
  
"Hey Sakura. You just got back?" Tomoyo asked as her friend came in and sat down on the couch looking tired.  
  
"Yeah, what are we doing tonight?" Sakura asked. It was Tomoyo's turn to make plans.  
  
"Well, I met this guy, and he's single. And he has a friend who is also single, and I invited them over for dinner tonight?" Tomoyo almost scared to say the last part.  
  
"WHAT?!? I told you no more dates, or even double dares. The last guy was weird. But we can't un-invite them, what time do we have to meet up with them, and where?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, we're cooking for them, and we meet up with them in, let's say. 45 minutes. So you better start getting ready," Tomoyo said.  
  
"HOE!" Sakura ran to her room, took a shower and started to help cooking in less than 20 minutes. (a/n: I take like half an hour taking a shower). Thankfully, when the guys arrived they were ready.  
  
At 6:00  
  
Outside of the Girl's Apartment  
  
"I'm still not sure about this Eriol," Syaoran said adjusting his shirt as they came to a stop in front of a door.  
  
"Yeah I am, and anyways, we've got no choice, I've already rung the doorbell," Eriol said smirking.  
  
'I HATE YOU!' Syaoran yelled in his mind.  
  
"Hey Eriol! Glad you could make. You must be Li-kun. Come on in!" Tomoyo said inviting them in. She was wearing a black dress that hugged all of her curves, and was up to her mid thigh with black shoes.  
  
"Tomoyo, is that the people who are supposed to be coming over?" Sakura yelled from the kitchen as she was still cooking.  
  
'That voice, it sounds so familiar,' Syaoran thought to himself with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Okay, I'm almost done, so tell them to sit down, and you. you, entertain," she yelled again.  
  
"Okay!" Tomoyo yelled back. "Well I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, and my friend will be coming in a few minutes, she's just finishing up with the lobster," she said seating them.  
  
"So, Tomoyo, how long have you been working in the fashion business?" Eriol asked.  
  
'So this is the girl he started to work with today,' Syaoran smiled mischievously.  
  
"sp, when did you guys meet? Are you two planning to go on another date soon?" Syaoran smiled as he looked at the two. They were both burning up.  
  
"I gotta go help Sakura in the kitchen!" Tomoyo said as she got up and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran said out loud. "NO," Syaoran said once more bewildered.  
  
"Okay guys, it's done," Sakura said smiling with her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes.  
  
"YOU!" Syaoran and Sakura both yelled jumping back.  
  
Hey guys, how was that chapter I hoped you all liked it. Thank-you to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Please review again soon! Thanks buh bye! 


	4. Getting to Know You

Sakura and Tomoyo are living together in an apartment. They don't know Eriol and Syaoran yet. Tomoyo and Eriol have to work together for a fashion show; Sakura and Syaoran have to work together on a case. Will sparks fly? Read on to find out!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' *On the phone* ~Flashback~ ~*Change of scene*~ (a/n: my notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
The Case  
  
Chapter Four: Getting to Know You  
  
"Li-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"Sakura, this is Eriol, and his friend. This is they guy I set you up with, but it looks as though you already know each other," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Tomoyo! I work with this guy!" Sakura yelled pointing at him.  
  
"Well, I work with Eriol, so what's the big deal?" Tomoyo asked smiling sweetly.  
  
"When they leave, ooh, you're going to get it," Sakura said glaring. "I'm really sorry about this Li-kun. I had no idea it was you. When I came home, that's when Tomoyo told me about the double."  
  
"It's okay. Eriol did the exact same thing to me," Syaoran said glaring at him.  
  
"Okay, well, we might as well eat," Tomoyo said. "I'm starved." They all headed over o the dining area. It had a few candles lit in the dim room, and there was a table, set perfectly for four.  
  
"Anybody allergic to any food?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nope," the two guys answered.  
  
"Okay, then let's dig in," Tomoyo said. Sakura had prepared lobster, home made bread, salad, soup, ice cream, cheesecake, pop and brownies along with whipped cream.  
  
"Wow, this tastes great Sakura! How long have you been cooking?" Eriol asked trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"Since I was around 5," Sakura said eating her lobster.  
  
"Wow, that's a really long time," Eriol answered.  
  
"I have my older brother to thank for that," Sakura said smiling sweetly as Syaoran blushed.  
  
"So how did you two meet?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, we were supposed to be working together on the upcoming fashion show, showing off both Hiiragizawa and Daidouji designs," Tomoyo began as she took a sip of pop. "And then, we just started to talk about stuff, and you guys came up. You're both single, so we decided we would hook you up," Tomoyo said, her story ending.  
  
"Yeah. So how did you two meet?" Eriol asked referring to Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"It's simple really, we have to work on martial arts together for the new case I was telling you about Eriol," Syaoran answered.  
  
"Okay, who's ready for dessert?" Sakura asked clearing the table off. She then brought in the cheesecake, brownies, and ice cream in.  
  
"This cheesecake tasted great Sakura! Chocolate?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was planning on finishing the cake today anyways," Sakura said helping her to some ice cream.  
  
"So. Kinomoto-san, what do you do for fun?" Syaoran asked. He wanted to call her Sakura, but couldn't.  
  
"You can call me Sakura if you want, and Tomoyo and I usually go to the movies, mall, I play sports, and roller blade," Sakura said still eating her ice cream.  
  
"What about you Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I got to the movies and mall with Sakura, make clothes for her, and video tape her," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"She ha a weird obsession with it," Sakura said lamely.  
  
"I do not!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever you say Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said moving onto brownies. "What about you Li-kun? What do you do for fun?"  
  
"Basically, sports, same with Eriol here. We usually face each other," Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh. Well, Sakura and I are supposed to go to the movies on Friday, you want to come?" Tomoyo offered.  
  
"Sure," Eriol and Syaoran said.  
  
"Cool. We're seeing a comedy. I hope," Sakura said.  
  
"Nope. It's my turn to choose, so we'll be seeing a scary one!" Tomoyo said. She loved doing this to Sakura.  
  
"Hoe," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Huh?" Eriol said confused.  
  
"Tomoyo and I see a movie with friends every Friday night, and we take turns choosing what movie. I love comedies, but I hate horror movies. I usually get all scared, and end up jumping on the person beside me. She does too, but she says it's worth it by seeing the expression on my face," Sakura said sighing as Tomoyo nodded her head. Syaoran and Eriol just smiled.  
  
"Oh. Well, I heard Signs is a great horror flick," Eriol said.  
  
"Why does everyone always team up against me!" Sakura said laying her head on the table.  
  
"It's all about ghosts and aliens. That type of thing," Syaoran said. The moment he said ghosts her head shot up.  
  
"G-g-ghosts? HOE!!!!" Sakura said getting scared at the very thought.  
  
"She's terrified of ghosts," Tomoyo said giggling. She loved seeing her friend scared.  
  
"Oh, wow! It's already 10:00, we gotta get going. I'll see you at 8:00 at work tomorrow Sakura?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully this time, we'll get to finish our fight?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow Sakura. See you on Friday Daidouji-san! Bye," Syaoran said.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo," Eriol said. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran away.  
  
"HE KISSED YOU!!! KAWAII!!" Sakura yelled. "Now you know how I feel," Sakura said. Tomoyo was blushing wildly, covering her ear from how loud she was, and sweat dropping.  
  
Hey guys? How was that chapter? I hope you liked it. I'm trying to write a lot before school starts. Thank-you to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me! And keep them coming^_^. Well, that's all for now! Buh bye! 


	5. Friday Night

Sakura and Tomoyo are living together in an apartment. They don't know Eriol and Syaoran yet. Tomoyo and Eriol have to work together for a fashion show; Sakura and Syaoran have to work together on a case. Will sparks fly? Read on to find out!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' *On the phone* ~Flashback~ ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: my notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
The Case  
  
Chapter Five: Friday Night  
  
The guys have already arrived at the movies; they were waiting for the girls to show up.  
  
"They're late," Syaoran said tapping his foot impatiently. "Sakura said at 7:00, and it's 7:15. What's taking them so long?" He was wearing black pants and a green top.  
  
"They're girls. They're always 15 minutes late. But you wouldn't know that since you're so damn picky about girls," Eriol said glancing at his watch too. Eriol was wearing black pants and a blue top. When Syaoran was about to open his mouth the girls walked in.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry we're late. Traffic was bad," Tomoyo explained. She was wearing a lavender top and navy blue jeans.  
  
"So, are we still seeing Signs?" Sakura asked. She was wearing a light pink tank top and medium blue jeans.  
  
"Yup, so come on. Let's go buy our tickets," Tomoyo said taking Eriol's hand causing him to blush.  
  
"No need, we already bought them," Syaoran said holding up 4 tickets. "So come on, we just have to buy food."  
  
"Okay, since you guys bought the tickets, we buy the food. We usually get a lot," Sakura said.  
  
"No, it's okay. Eriol's treat. Get as much as you want," Syaoran offered for Eriol.  
  
"Geez, thanks Syaoran," Eriol said sarcastically.  
  
"Your welcome," Syaoran said smirking. The girls got nachos, popcorn, pop, and a lollipop each. They insisted in paying for their nachos and lollipop.  
  
"Okay, shh, the movies is starting," Tomoyo whispered, you could hear Sakura groan. She was slouching in the chair, eating her popcorn. She finished her nachos already during the previews. Soon she was just sitting there watching the movie, a terrified look on her face.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura said as a really gruesome scene came up. She jumped on Syaoran, which caused him to go 100 shades of red. He put his arms around her.  
  
'She's so cute when she's scared,' Syaoran thought smiling. 'Come on man, you work with her. But you almost kissed her on the first day, and you would've, if it weren't for KAZU!'  
  
'He's so warm. Whatever. You are working with him. You know the saying never mix business with pleasure. But doesn't that only apply with the boss?' Sakura thought to herself. Thoughts like these ran through the two's heads during the entire movies. Especially when a creepy looking alien popped up, she clung to Syaoran. You could see Tomoyo hugging Eriol, and Eriol doing the same.  
  
~*After the movie*~  
  
"So how did you two like the movie?" Tomoyo asked stretching.  
  
"It was scary!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Don't lie now Tomoyo. Don't think I didn't see you hugging Eriol during the entire movie," Sakura said smirking. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed bright red.  
  
"Yeah, so? You were clinging to Syaoran for dear life," Tomoyo said smirking also, but still quite red. This caused Syaoran to turn 100 shades of red again. (a/n: How kawaii!)  
  
"Tomoyo can I ask you something?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back you two. This isn't over Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she was dragged over by Eriol.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like Tomoyo is getting a private date," Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, look at them go bright red," Syaoran said smirking. 'Something to make fun of him by.'  
  
"Yeah. Last time he kissed her on the cheek too," Sakura said. "But then he ran off." She shook her had at the memory.  
  
"Yeah he told me. What a chicken," Syaoran said.  
  
"No, after only two dates he asks her out alone. She'll say yes though. She likes him a lot."  
  
"Really? And what about you?"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Okay, she's coming back. You make fun of her, I'll make fun of Eriol," Syaoran said, as the two of them smirked.  
  
"So Tomoyo, are you going on a date alone with Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked, making her go bright red.  
  
"Eriol, you sonuvagun! Asking her out alone only after 2 dates!" Syaoran said punching him lightly in the arm. Eriol went brighter than Tomoyo.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at 5:00 Eriol, bye," Tomoyo said as she walked away dragging Sakura along with her as she laughed and made Tomoyo redder than a tomato.  
  
"At least I have the guts to ask the girl I like out," Eriol said smirking now.  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You like Sakura and you know it. Come on, let's go home," Eriol said walking away.  
  
'Do I like her?' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
~*Back to where Sakura and Tomoyo are*~  
  
"Well at least my guy can actually ask me out. He doesn't deny his feelings. It's really sweet," Tomoyo said as the wind blew through her hair as they were driving.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked a confused Sakura the wind blowing through hers also.  
  
"I mean Syaoran-kun dummy! He so has a thing for you, and you have a thing for him too, admit it," Tomoyo said as she got out of the car and opening the door.  
  
'Do I like him?' Sakura thought as she walked into the apartment.  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hope you liked it! Thank-you to everyone who reviewed me! It means a lot. Please review, review, and review some more! Thanks again! Buh bye! 


	6. Last Day of Training

Sakura and Tomoyo are living together in an apartment. They don't know Eriol and Syaoran yet. Tomoyo and Eriol have to work together for a fashion show; Sakura and Syaoran have to work together on a case. Will sparks fly? Read on to find out!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' *On the phone* ~Flashback~ ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: my notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
The Case  
  
Chapter Six: Last Day of Training  
  
'I wonder if I do like him. When I jumped on him, I didn't feel nervous or anything like that. I felt. safe,' Sakura thought to herself as she went to work.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Kazu said when she entered the building.  
  
"Ah, nothing much. I'm just about to go train with Syaoran. But I'm so tired. I need coffee," Sakura said as she stretched and took Kazu's coffee.  
  
"Hey! Get your own Saku! Stealing is a felony!" Kazu said as he tried to get his coffee back, but Sakura ran away.  
  
"I have mine already!" She yelled as she entered the gym.  
  
"You're late," Syaoran said. He was standing in the middle of the mats waiting for her.  
  
"Sorry, I had to get some coffee. I took Kazu's," Sakura said opening her coffee.  
  
"It's okay, just hurry up. This is our last day, then we have to go and give him the money," Syaoran said.  
  
"It is? Okay," Sakura said putting her coffee down and running up to him. "Alright, so what are we doing today?"  
  
"Well, we'll be using weapons today. You'll have to get the weapon away from me, and then vice versa," Syaoran said taking out a knife.  
  
"Hoe. I hate knives. I've only been through one lesson that dealt with weapons, and please try not to cut me, but be harsh at the same time," Sakura said.  
  
"Okay, so come on," Syaoran said as e jabbed the knife at her. "Sakura, remember what we said about panicking. Just relax and keep in mind the task at hand," Syaoran said. Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled she then opened her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready," Sakura said. He tried to cut her arm, but she kicked the knife out of his hand, then he pulled out a gun. "Are you crazy?" Sakura yelled seeing the gun.  
  
"It shoots out paint Sakura," Syaoran said realizing what she was thinking. "If you get hit with a green paint, that means you have been shot by a bullet. So hurry up," Syaoran said. He shot a few bullets at her as she ran to where a box was. There was a long trail of them. She crawled so as not to be seen, and jumped up behind him and kicked him in his back, just enough pressure to make him stumble and drop the gun. She then ran over to where the gun was and held it up to him.  
  
"How was that?" she asked smiling as she handed it back to him.  
  
"Good, now you shoot and things like that, and I'll get them off of you," Syaoran said getting up. "You didn't have to kick me so hard in the spine," he said rubbing it.  
  
"I'll give you a back rub later, but we need to do this now," Sakura said sympathetically.  
  
"Okay," Syaoran said. They continued getting weapons off each other.  
  
"Come on. Let's get lunch," Sakura said once they were finished training for the day.  
  
"You still owe me my back rub," Syaoran said walking with her.  
  
"Aw, the poor baby. I'll give it to you later," Sakura said laughing.  
  
Hey guys how was that chapter? It wasn't as good as normal. Thank you to all of those who reviewed. I really appreciate it! I'm thinking of putting in T+Es first date in the next chapter, or the following. Let me know what you think. Don't forget to review!! Well, that's it. Thanks again. Buh bye!! 


	7. Tragic News

Sakura and Tomoyo are living together in an apartment. They don't know Eriol and Syaoran yet. Tomoyo and Eriol have to work together for a fashion show; Sakura and Syaoran have to work together on a case. Will sparks fly? Read on to find out!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' *On the phone* ~Flashback~ ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: my notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
The Case  
  
Chapter Seven: Tragic News  
  
"Sakura what should I wear?" Tomoyo asked as she put on her make-up. She was getting ready for her date with Eriol.  
  
"I don't know. You're the fashion designer!" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, do me a favor. Get out my white denim skirt and my bright baby blue tank top," Tomoyo said putting on another coat of mascara.  
  
"Okay, do you want your jeans jacket too? And which shoes?" Sakura asked getting out the clothes Tomoyo was going to wear.  
  
"No, and my white high heel sandals," Tomoyo said as she took the curlers out of her hair. Sakura left, as she got dressed, then came back in.  
  
"You look great! I still think you should take your jacket with you, you might get cold," Sakura said.  
  
"Don't worry. It's really hot tonight! Not a thing to be worried about," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
Ding-dong  
  
"That must be Eriol. Have fun, and when you get back, tell me every detail!" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Okay, I will I promise," Tomoyo said as she answered the door. "Hey Eriol-kun, we can go, I'm ready. Bye Sakura!"  
  
"Bye," Sakura said back as she turned to her Seventeen Magazine. "Hmm. maybe I'll take this test. I need to find a piece of paper and a pen first." She said to herself as she headed to her room.  
  
Ring, ring (sounds like the song If I Can Go by Angie Martinez ft. Lil' Mo)  
  
  
  
"Hello? Sakura speaking," she said as she answered her cell phone.  
  
"Sakura, it's Touya. We have to talk. I'll be over in two minutes," Touya said sadly. He didn't wait for her to answer he already hung up the phone.  
  
"I wonder what he has to talk to me about. I better get some tea ready, along with some snacks," she said as she put on the kettle.  
  
~*Five Minutes Later*~  
  
Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong  
  
"Hey Touya! Come on in," Sakura said happily.  
  
"Sakura, I have some news, and it isn't good," Touya said sitting down.  
  
"Here have some tea, now tell me," Sakura said giving her brother some tea and sipping some.  
  
"No thanks. Sakura it's about dad," Touya said. Sakura dropped her cup.  
  
"What happened? Is he okay?" Sakura asked. She was worried as hell.  
  
"Sakura. listen to me. Dad was on his way home from Africa. He just finished a dig. His plane crashed Sakura," Touya said the last part quietly.  
  
"No," Sakura said shaking her head in disbelief as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura, but Otou-san died in the crash," Touya said trying to hold back his tears too. 'I can't cry, I have to be strong for Sakura.' "I just found out."  
  
"Go away," Sakura said rocking herself back and forth crying in her knees.  
  
"Sakura I-" He began.  
  
"GO!" Sakura yelled. Her brother did as he was told, and left quietly. "First mother, now father. Why did this have to happen to me?" Sakura whispered to herself.  
  
~*Syaoran's Place*~  
  
"I hope Eriol's date goes good. I wonder how Sakura is, maybe I'll stop by," Syaoran said getting his keys. He went to her apartment and heard someone crying. The door was open. He saw Sakura there on the couch.  
  
"Sakura are you okay?" Syaoran said rushing to her side. Sakura didn't respond. She just hugged him and cried in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Sakura. Don't worry it will be all right. Cry all you want," Sakura said holding her in his arms.  
  
Hey guys! Syaoran to the rescue! I know this was a sad chapter, but I need to get them together some how! Well I hoped you liked it. Please R+R, and thanks to those who have already done so. We'll that's all for now, buh bye! 


	8. Eriol and Tomoyo's Date

Sakura and Tomoyo are living together in an apartment. They don't know Eriol and Syaoran yet. Tomoyo and Eriol have to work together for a fashion show; Sakura and Syaoran have to work together on a case. Will sparks fly? Read on to find out!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' *On the phone* ~Flashback~ ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: my notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
The Case  
  
Chapter Eight: E+T's date  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Tomoyo asked as Eriol was driving her somewhere.  
  
"Well, I was thinking dinner," Eriol replied.  
  
"Okay," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"I was thinking about a movie too, but since we saw one yesterday, we should see one another time. Here we are," Eriol said.  
  
"Oh no, this is a really expensive restaurant, we can't go here," Tomoyo said as Eriol opened the door for her and dragged her out.  
  
"Don't worry it's covered," Eriol said holding her hand.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Positive. Hi I've made reservations. Hiiragizawa," Eriol said as they reached the front desk.  
  
"Oh, right this way sir," the waitress said. "I'm your waitress for tonight. My name is Wendy, can I start you off with something to drink?" the waitress said smiling.  
  
"Um yes, a bottle of your finest white wine," Eriol said.  
  
"Right away," Wendy said as she left.  
  
"Eriol no! This place is way too expensive. We have to go," Tomoyo said grabbing her stuff.  
  
"Hey, don't you remember? I own my own fashion line," Eriol said looking at the menu.  
  
"Oh yeah! But still, look at these prices! $50.00 for piece of chicken, salad and baked potato! Let's go to Swiss Chalet," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Come on. Relax a bit. I'm paying so I decided where we eat," Eriol said. Tomoyo was trying to think of a comeback when the waitress came back.  
  
"Alright here is your wine. Can I take your order?" she said.  
  
"Uh, yes. I will have special #3," Eriol said.  
  
"And you miss," the waitress said once she was finished writing down her order.  
  
"The same please," Tomoyo said as she handed her menu to her along with Eriol.  
  
"Coming right up," the waitress said as she turned on her heel and went to get their order.  
  
~*After Dinner*~ ~*In front of Tomoyo's apartment*~  
  
"Thank-you. Dinner was great. I hope I'll see you soon. Wait I will. At work right?" Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Yeah you will," Eriol said as he was leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Wait, Eriol do you hear that?" Tomoyo said when he just brushed her lips. He listened closely. He heard muffled crying.  
  
"Muffled crying?" they both said. They both stepped in to Sakura and Syaoran on the couch. Sakura was crying in his arms.  
  
"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Tomoyo said as she stepped in. Sakura looked up and went to hug her best friend. Sakura couldn't talk she was too busy crying.  
  
"Syaoran, what happened?" Eriol asked confused.  
  
"I don't know. I was coming to see if Sakura needed company because I was bored. When I was about to knock, I heard someone crying. The door was open and I let myself in. Then I just let her cry," Syaoran said. You could see he was sad because Sakura was in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, you know what. You guys should leave, I'll find out what happened and tell you guys tomorrow," she said as she put Sakura back on the couch and walked the guys to the door. "Bye Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said as she kissed him good-bye, and headed over to the crying Sakura.  
  
"Sakura what happened?" Tomoyo said hugging her friend.  
  
"It's Otou-san! He. he's. He's dead Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she continued to cry.  
  
"Oh my god! Sakura, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you call me when you found out?" Tomoyo said looking at her now.  
  
"I didn't what to ruin your date with Eriol-kun," Sakura said in between sniffles and sobs.  
  
"Oh Sakura! You're such a baka! You should've called me!" Tomoyo said. "You take a nice long shower okay, it will make you feel better," Tomoyo said letting go of her friend. She nodded and proceeded to the bathroom.  
  
"What an un selfish girl. I better call Touya and find out all the information," Tomoyo said as she dialed his number and they began to talk.  
  
Hey guys! They kissed, and are together now! E+T I mean. Now I know S+S aren't together yet, but they will be soon! I promise. Well please R+R and tell me what you think. Thanks if you already have. Buh bye! 


	9. The Funeral

Sakura and Tomoyo are living together in an apartment. They don't know Eriol and Syaoran yet. Tomoyo and Eriol have to work together for a fashion show; Sakura and Syaoran have to work together on a case. Will sparks fly? Read on to find out!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' *On the phone* ~Flashback~ ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: my notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
The Case  
  
Chapter Nine: The Funeral  
  
It had been only a few weeks before the funeral. Sakura had stopped crying and taken 2 weeks off of work to recover. Today was the funeral. She was wearing a long black dress. She asked Syaoran to come with her so she could have someone there with her. Tomoyo was just as sad, but remained strong for Sakura. Fujitaka was like the father she never had. The priest had finished saying his part and now it was Sakura's turn to put a single white rose in the coffin.  
  
"Syaoran, I don't think I can do this," Sakura said as she looked at him.  
  
"Sakura, yes you can. I'll be right there beside you," Syaoran said looking down on her.  
  
"Okay," She said as she held his hand and went up to the coffin. She placed in the rose. "Mom would have wanted you to have this," she said placing in a book along with the rose.  
  
She stepped down, and went to Syaoran's car. She wasn't going to the wake today. She would the other two days. He promised Tomoyo that he would take care of her. They went back to his apartment. All the way home she cried in his arms.  
  
"We're here Sakura-chan," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Okay," she said as she got up and Syaoran helped her get out.  
  
"Thank-you. I really appreciate you being there for me these past weeks," Sakura said leaning on him as they walked over to their apartment building.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Syaoran said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done without you. But the only sad thing is I have to go to work tomorrow. Wait, we have to go in for the money tomorrow don't we?" Sakura said realizing what was going to happen.  
  
"Not we, me. I'm getting you taken off of the case," Syaoran said.  
  
"No you're not. I need to work on this case," Sakura said letting go of his hand and stepping in front of him.  
  
"Okay, fine. But you have stay close to me. I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you," Syaoran said opening the door to his apartment.  
  
"That's sweet. Me neither," Sakura said stepping in and facing him. " I don't know what I would do if I lost you too," Sakura said about to break into tears, but she held them back.  
  
"It's okay Sakura, if you want to, you can cry. When my aunt died, I cried too. So it's okay," Syaoran said hugging her, and leading her over to he couch.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Sakura said frowning.  
  
"Don't be. It was a long time ago. But we have to focus on you. I need to know something though. Can we focus on the case for a bit right now?" Syaoran asked looking at her. He didn't realize how close their faces were. His forehead was touching hers.  
  
"I. I." Sakura said. Obviously, she did notice it. Syaoran only noticed what he was doing until it was too late.  
  
His arms were wrapped around her waist, and he slowly, little by little, closing the space in between them. Only until there was less then an mm left, he kissed her. At first Sakura was in shock, but she slowly moved hand up his arms to around his neck. Syaoran pulled her closer to him.  
  
'What am I doing?!?' Syaoran said as he yelled at himself mentally. But, he just couldn't pull back. Her lips were so warm and inviting. Sakura felt the same thing as him. They continued their long kiss until they needed air. Sakura just lay down on his chest and fell asleep.  
  
THEY'RE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've put them together finally. I was thinking about putting in an interruption, but I decided not to. I hope you're all happy. E+T are together and so are S+S. but keep one thing in mind, S+S still have to finish up the case thing. Please R+R!! I'm going to wait for a few reviews before I put up chapter 11. I'll do chapter ten though. Well that's all for now, buh bye! 


	10. Going In

Sakura and Tomoyo are living together in an apartment. They don't know Eriol and Syaoran yet. Tomoyo and Eriol have to work together for a fashion show; Sakura and Syaoran have to work together on a case. Will sparks fly? Read on to find out!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' *On the phone* ~Flashback~ ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: my notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
The Case  
  
Chapter Ten: Going In  
  
"Okay, so what are we supposed to be doing again?" Sakura asked as herself and Syaoran drove to the warehouse where they were keeping Kenta.  
  
"It's simple. We bust open the warehouse, we fight until we hit the backroom, and then we get him out. You have to promise me that you'll be careful okay?" Syaoran said putting his free arm around her.  
  
"Okay. but how do you know that it's the backroom?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"We had someone to go undercover to find out information for us. They'll already be there. He'll be in blue and green. He had a scar on his left cheek. So don't attack him unless he attacks you," Syaoran said. "Sometimes, he gets out of hand."  
  
"Okay. Is this the place?" she asked as she got out of the car. It was parked in front of a huge grayish-whitish building. There were a ton of cracks in it.  
  
"Yeah, come on, we have to move in," Syaoran said as he walked towards the steel door. Sakura tried to kick it open. She succeeded on the second try. There were about 10 guys sitting at a round table drinking and smoking.  
  
"What the-" one of the guys began. His name was Jay.  
  
"Where is Kenta?" Sakura asked/yelled.  
  
"Oh so you're here for the Kenta kid. He's ours now, beautiful. Maybe we can do something with you too," said another guy eyeing up Sakura. This guy was Chris.  
  
"Not in this lifetime," Syaoran said. "Now give us Kenta or else."  
  
"Or else what?" said a guy in orange stepping forward.  
  
"Or else this," said a guy dressed in blue and green as he punched the guy in the face. The fight then began. Jay charged towards Sakura and twisted her arms behind her back. She flipped him forwards so he would land on his face. He got back up and he tried to punch her. She blocked it and threw about 5 punches at him; he was really bloody at this point. She was about to throw a few more, but then someone came from behind her, grabbed her arms, and held them behind her back. Jay got back up and was about to punch her in the face, but when he threw it, she moved her head so he hit the other guy. This knocked him unconscious.  
  
"So where were we?" Sakura asked as she kicked him to the ground. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed as she punched him in the face again, which knocked him out this time. She ran to the back.  
  
Syaoran was fighting off two guys. One of the guys kept on trying to get him with a knife. He managed to nick his arm, but it was still bleeding heavily. Syaoran finally kicked it out of him hand, and it landed at the other side of the room. He gave a hard jump kick to the guys, and he was down. He turned to the other guy that was about to kick him from behind. Syaoran dodged it, but barely. Chris landed on his feet. The two of them were throwing punches at each other like mad. They kept on blocking each other's moves. Syaoran finally had enough. He faked a jump kick, but landed back down and kicked him in his spine, causing his back to break, he ran to the back room.  
  
"Sakura?!?" Syaoran yelled. He could hear a girl scream in pain. When he arrived he saw Sakura leaning against the wall. She was bleeding from her mouth, right leg and left arm. All the same she didn't give up. She got up, leaning on the wall for support. She ripped some of sweat pants, and tied them on to her wounds. She wiped the blood from her mouth, and got back in her fighting stance, she didn't even realize Syaoran was watching her. The guard she was fighting was equally injured, he did the same thing with his bandana.  
  
Sakura charged at him and hit him directly in his face, then kneed him in the stomach. He tripped her and was about to stomp on her stomach, but she tolled out of the way just in time. He took out a knife, and tried to jab at her arm.  
  
'How many knives does this guy have?' Sakura thought to herself. She got the knife out of his hand. He then took out a gun.  
  
"Oh sh-" Sakura said as she began to run from the bullets as she threw down a steel table and hid behind that. Then she remembered. 'I have gun too!' (a/n: Don't worry, she won't kill anyone) She took out her gun, and aimed it at his hand once the bullets stopped firing. She got it out of his hand. His hand was bleeding and he was howling in pain. She went up to him and hit him on the head knocking him out. She picked up the gun, put on the safety guard, and put it in her pocket, with her loaded gun in the other hand. She kicked open the door.  
  
"Sakura?" said a boy with fire red eyes, and smooth black hair as he looked up.  
  
"Kenta are you okay?" she asked as she rushed towards him, and gave him a hug.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Oh my god! Are you okay?" Kenta said with a look of horror on his face. She was drenched with sweat and blood.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to see the paramedics for a bit. Come on, we need to get out of here. I'll get you a body guard later," she said as she got up. She was really dizzy. She held her hand to forehead.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Kenta said putting her arm around him as he she held on for support.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. We really have to get of her, before your guard become conscious again," she said.  
  
"SAKURA! Are you alright?" Syaoran said as he rushed towards her.  
  
"Syaoran, yeah I'm fine," she said smiling at him. He picked her up and carried her. Kenta followed them. He put her in the backseat and they drove away. Sakura fell asleep hearing Kenta and Syaoran talking.  
  
Hey guys!!! The next chapter is the final one, or chapter 12. If you want me to do a sequel, you have to tell me or else, I'll just make it end. But if you do want me to do one, tell me, I have a really good idea. So let me know Okie?? REVIEWS PEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks in advance, and to everyone who did review. Welps, that's it, buh bye!! 


	11. Epilogue: Tradegy Strikes

Sakura and Tomoyo are living together in an apartment. They don't know Eriol and Syaoran yet. Tomoyo and Eriol have to work together for a fashion show; Sakura and Syaoran have to work together on a case. Will sparks fly? Read on to find out!  
  
"Speaking" 'Thinking' *On the phone* ~Flashback~ ~*Change of scene*~ (A/n: my notes)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. It belongs to CLAMP. This is just for fun, so please don't sue me!  
  
The Case  
  
Chapter Twelve: Epilogue: Tragedy Strikes  
  
~*Two Months Later*~  
  
"So I was thinking we could have a mix of peonies, lavenders, roses, and cherry blossoms as part of the center piece," Sakura said. It had now been two months since the engagement. Tomoyo and Sakura wanted to plan it together.  
  
"That's a great idea Sakura-chan! But I was wondering. do you want a veil, or a tiara? I'll be having a veil because it suits me better, but I think I tiara would be better for you," Tomoyo said glancing at her sketches then back at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, I think so too. Should we have rice or petals thrown at us?" Sakura said.  
  
"I think petals would be a lot better," Syaoran said from the front seat of the car. The guys were taking the girls shopping.  
  
"Or maybe a mix?" Eriol suggested.  
  
"A mix," Sakura and Tomoyo said together.  
  
"But there's always another thing. Are we be having our honeymoons separate or together?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"SEPARATE!" Syaoran yelled. 'Have Hiragizawa on my honeymoon with Sakura? Hell no!' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, okay. Calm down, and I agree. I want him all to myself," Sakura said getting up and kissing him.  
  
"I know what you mean. I want Eriol to myself too, but I want to video tape you guys!" Tomoyo said pouting.  
  
"I'll tell you what, we'll video tape ours, and video tape yours, we'll just have to block out some things though. Won't we Syaoran?" Sakura said.  
  
"Of course!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Whoa what's wrong with this guy? He's driving all funny," Eriol said concerned looking out the window. There was a guy driving crooked, and shifting from lane to lane every five seconds.  
  
"He's probably drunk," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah probably. You girls put on your seatbelts, you never know what can happen," Eriol said putting on his.  
  
"Ah, mine is stuck, it won't go in. Let me shift to the next sea-" Sakura began but then *BAM!* they were hit sharply in the back. Everyone shut his or her eyes when the impact came.  
  
"Everyone o- SKAURA!" Tomoyo screamed. Sakura hit her head on the door, and blood was oozing out from her head. She was unconscious. When Tomoyo screamed Syaoran whipped around.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled as he jumped out of the front seat to the back. "Oh my god, oh my god," Syaoran kept on muttering cradling her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Eriol read the license plate number, and jumped in the drivers seat. Soon they were at the hospital. When they reached there, Syaoran ran in, and someone immediately took her onto a table, and took her to the emergency room.  
  
~*An hour later*~  
  
Tomoyo was crying and rubbing her eyes furiously. Syaoran had worried expression on his face, now and then allowing a few tears to escape. Eriol just sat there, with a worried expression, comforting his friend and fiancée.  
  
"Syaoran Li?" A nurse carrying a clipboard asked. Syaoran rushed to her, with Eriol and Tomoyo close behind.  
  
"Is she okay? Is anything wrong?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's best if the doctor explains. Follow me please," the nurse said with a hurtful expression on her face.  
  
"Mr. Li. Your fiancée, she suffered a very hard impact. There will be no brain damage, but in most cases like this there's usually." the doctor began, but trailed off.  
  
"Usually what?" Syaoran asked. The doctor was about to answer but the nurse came in.  
  
"She's awake, and it's like what you said," the nurse said.  
  
"Please come with me," the doctor said. There was Sakura sitting there bandaged on the head looking scared, confused and worried.  
  
"Sakura! Honey, are you alright?" Syaoran asked rushing to her side. But she moved away.  
  
"Who are you? No, the better question is who am I?" Sakura asked on the verge of tears. Syaoran stumbled away shocked and tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I'm sorry. she has amnesia," the doctor said lowering his head.  
  
Hey guys! That's it for this chapter, and this story. Yup, I hope you all liked this story. But don't worry, there's a sequel!! I'm calling it Remembering You so look for it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed me throughout this story. I love you guys so much! Welps that's all! Buh byez! 


End file.
